Johnny's One Less Lonely Girl
by The Queen of Pixies
Summary: Okay, Lo buys a Justin Bieber CD she makes the gang listen to it, but Johnny gets a plan from the music video. I do not own anything. Sad for me I put a Lo and Bropshef. I love Brophsef, but I love Justin Bieber even more! Complete!
1. The Song

**Johnny's One Less Lonely Girl**

I got this idea at school, and I'm in love with Justin Bieber....... so I thought I would do this.

Parrings: Emma/Johnny

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Lo squealed as she put a CD in Reff's CD played and she turned it to a song.

"Hey, Johnny." Emma said as she sat down beside as Reef and Brophsef sat on the other couch with Fin in the middle.

"I got Justin Bieber CD!" Lo said as she palyed the song

_Alright, let's go_

_There's gonna be on less lonely girl_

_(One less lonely girl) _

_One less lonely girl_

_(One less lonely girl)_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_(One less lonely girl)_

_One less lonely girl_

'So weired, it's like how I want Emma to be a one less lonely girl. My one less lonely girl.' Johnny thought

_How may I told you and start over and shoulders_

_Have you cried on before?_

_How many promises, be honest girl_

_How many tears you let hear the floor_

_How many bags you pack, just to take him back_

_Tell me how many either ors_

_But no more if you let me inside your world_

_There'll be one less lonely girl_

_So many pretty faces before I saw you, you_

_Now all I see is you_

_I'm coming for you_

_(I'm coming for you)_

_Don't need these other pretty faces lik I need you_

_And when your mine in the world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first_

_I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth _

_That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside of your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of Febury_

_Not one of them spent with you_

_How many dinner dates, set dinner plates_

_And he didn't even touch his food_

_How many torn photographs I saw you taping back_

_Tell me you couldn't seen an open door_

_But no more If you let me inside of your world_

_There'll be one less lonely girl_

_So many pretty faces before I saw you, you_

_Now all I see is you_

_I'm coming for you, I'm coming for you_

_Don't need all these pretty faces like I need you_

_And when your mine in the world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first_

_I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth _

_That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside of your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonley girl_

_I can fix up your broken heart_

_I can give you a brand new start_

_I can make you belive, yeah_

_I just wanna set one girl free to fall, free to fall_

_She's free to fall, fall in love with me_

_Her heart's lock, and know what, I got the key_

_I'll take her and leave the world with one less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, one less lonley girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonley gil_

_I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first_

_I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth _

_That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside of your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonley girl_

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, one less lonley girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonley gil_

_I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first_

_I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth _

_That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside of your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonley girl_

_Only you shawty_

"So what do you think." Lo said.

"I think it's so sweet." Emma said, "Have you seen the music video."

"No," We all said.

"You need to see it." Emma said smiling at me.

I think I'll have to look at it. I'll ask Ty tomorrow.

**An: I case you have not got my point, Emma secretly likes Johnny know ones know, Johnny hears this song and he'll get an idea from the music video.**


	2. The Video

**Johnny's One Less Lonley Girl**

**Chapter 2 **

**The Video**

**Ok: I do not own anything, if I did Justin would not be single. BTW he is single.**

**I'm forcing myself to put a Lo/Bro parring.**

**Parrings: Lo/Brophsef & Emma and Johnny**

"Hey, Ty," Johhny said.

"Yeah." Ty replied.

"I have a favor to ask." Johhny said.

"What?" Ty questioned.

"Okay here it goes." Johnny said, "Lo bought this Justin Bieber Cd and made us listen to it, Emma saw the video and she like it so I wnat to impress her by watching the video and getting using ideas from it."

"Okay," Ty said as he pulled out his laptop. "What's it called?"

"One Less Lonely Girl." Johnny said.

"Okay," Ty said as he pulled up the video.

A guy singing, he's at a laundry mat, the girl drops her scarf, he leaves her clues, she follows the clues, he strings lights, he returns scarf.

"I got an idea." Ty said, "All we need is everyones help. I'll go talk to Bummer, Kelly, Snack Shack, and Rosie." Then Ty told him the plan.

(an: You will figure out the plan later on.)

Lo Pov

"Hey Lo." Brophsef said.

"Hey." I relpied.

"Um, Lo?" Bropshef asked me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I really like you and um would you be my girlfriend." He asked really fast that it sounded

like '.', but I understanded him.

"Yeah." I said kissing his cheeck.

"Cool," he said as he went back to work.

"Bye." I said.

**Oh, how that pains me so. Brophsef is my ficional boyfriend along with Cody (from TDI), and Justin Bieber (in 99.9% of my dreams I date him) I wish I cloud meet him in person. **

**I have a request; if you have either a) met him, b) seen him in person, or c) been to a concert tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. The Plan

**I do not own anything........ if I did Justin Bieber would be taken**

**Johnny's One Less Lonely Girl**

**The Plan**

"So will you help us?" Ty asked as Bummer, Rosie, The Kahuna, and Snack Shack shooked there heads yes. "Thanks, so this is what you need to do." As Ty told them the plan Johnny grabbed Emma's surfboard and put it in the bushes for tonight when The Kahuna would put it in the lobby so the plan would work.

The next day

"Hmmm. This is strange." Emma said as she grabbed the note where her surfboard was it read; _I have your surfboard if you want it find me he is your first clue: Your eyes shine more bright than the city. _"Maybe I should go to town to see if there is anymore clues.

"I know where to." The Kahuna said as Emma got on the bus.

"You do?" Emma asked.

"Yep, oh and here's another clue." The Kahuna said as her handed her a piece of paper that said._ The Beaver Tails are sweet, but you are even sweeter my angel._

As Emma got off the bus there was Snack Shack standing at the stand working. He handed her another clue. _Your smile is the jewl of my life._She knew there was a jewlerly store there, but she never went in it. So she went there and on the door was a sign it said: _Your life is a movie. _That's where it is the movie theater. So she walked off to it.

Ty Pov

Okay asked me to hack a comupter I can, asked me to do anything other than this it's easier, but Johnny really likes her. So me Bro, Lo, Fin, Reef, Bummer, and I are stringing up lights in the theater lobby so Lo falls and Brophsef catches her, she giggles and her helps her up. They so like each other. Ow man, Emma's almost here. "Hurry up." I yell as they put the last light up we all use the back entrance. I can here her opening the door.............

**I'm mean, I'm sleepy, it's leaving like that I writing this at 1:40 in the morning. REVIEW MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!**


	4. There's Gonna Be One Less Lonely Girl

**I own nothing!!!!!!**

**Johnny's One Less Lonely Girl**

**Chapter 4**

**There's Gonna Be One Less Lonely Girl**

Emma Pov

I open the door, and I saw lights bunch of them all over the place. That song I believed started this all, One Less Lonely Girl, was playing in the background.

"Do you like it?" I heard someone ask, I turned around and it was Johnny.

"Yes." I said still awed, "Did you do all of this?"

"Yeah," he said looking at his feet. I walked toward him and hug him.

"I love it." I said.

"You do?" Johnny asked.

"Yes." I said and he did something that surprised me he kissed me. I kissed him back putting my arms around his neck, he put his arms around my waist. When we parted he said "There's gonna be one less lonely girl."

"Me." I said then the song changed it was a slow song. "Dance with me." I said. he put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

I started paying attention to the song it was in the chorus.

_Give the first dance to me girl I promise  
I'll be gentle I know we gotta do it slowly if you give,  
Give the first dance to me I'm gonna cherish every moment,  
It only happens once, once in a life time._

**So do you like it? Love it? Tell me? **_  
_


End file.
